Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-174442 describes a converter which changes between a full-wave rectification circuit and a voltage doubler rectification circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-164562 describes a power conversion device which changes between a booster circuit and a voltage doubler rectification circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-95262 describes a power conversion device which changes between a booster circuit, a voltage doubler rectification circuit, and a full-wave rectification circuit. The booster circuit can be used together with the voltage doubler rectification circuit, and can also be used together with the full-wave rectification circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-266674, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-113037, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-188867 are associated with the present invention.